Bad Blue eyed Boy
by Mysteriol
Summary: AU ExT. CHAPPIE 2 UP! Eriol is a spoilt kid whose father owns the college he goes. He's always out to bully people and his current target now? ...Tomoyo Daidouji.
1. Red Warning

Bad Blue-eyed Boy

ELLOZ!!! Another take in my ExT!!! To get a full summary, Eriol is a bad kid, spoilt and pampered because his father owns the college he goes to. And Eriol likes to bully weaker students who go against him and even teachers fear him! So what happens when he doesn't like Tomoyo and starts to bully her? ^_^

R n r, yah?

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

The brown-haired lady looked up in total shock and fear as her timid brown eyes met those glaring and fiery blue ones. She immediately took a few steps back, dipping her head down, "I-I'm very, very sorry! I won't do that again!" 

Tall and handsome 18 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa gave a sigh, walking past the fragile figure, "Don't bother saying 'sorry' to me. It isn't of any use."

"I'm sorry!" The lady cowered in fright.

"Just shut up!" Eriol barked before turning on a corner, the brown-haired lady running off immediately. She had accidentally collided into him and she was of course, frightened to offend the almighty 'Bad Blue-eyed Boy'. 

Who hadn't heard of this spoilt and bad Eriol Hiiragizawa of Oxone College? He was the most popular guy around with his handsome features and an attitude that could blow off any. But because he was so used to bullying others and many feared him, nobody like him much. 

Eriol let out a heavy sigh as he opened his locker 109. Like the same routine everyday, he took out his candies to munch on during his private tuition with a higher-class teacher. 

Boy, did he hate everything. 

*

"Tomoyo Daidouji, age 17?" The discipline master asked as he scanned through the many sheets of paper. The soft-spoken dark-haired girl stood in front of him and nodded, "That would be correct."

"Alright…Welcome to Oxone College. Enjoy your stay here." Mr. Ryefox said as he handed her some items, "This is the key to your locker no. 108 and your dormitory no. is 87. Your dorm partner will be Sakura Kinomoto. You will be assigned to Class 9 where your teacher will be Mr. Heightos. If there's any question, feel free to ask anybody."

"Thank you." Tomoyo said as she accepted those items carefully. 

The door knocked as a brown-haired lady entered the room, "Good morning, Mr. Ryefox. I'm here to show my new dorm partner, Tomoyo around Oxone." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and bowed down politely, "I'm Sakura. Feel free to approach me when you have any problems." 

Tomoyo smiled, "Alright." 

*

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, confused at the sentence Sakura just said.

"I mean, there's this really cool hunk in Oxone but he's very scary. His dad owns this college and that's why he thinks he can go around picking on people. One thing for sure, you won't want to offend this Eriol Hiiragizawa ever." She warned as the both of them strolled about the school.

"Alright…" Tomoyo said, shrugging. She couldn't imagine how bad this person would be. 

"But in the mean time, just feel free to stroll about. If you see Eriol, just avoid him at all cost." 

"I think that will be alright." Tomoyo answered, smiling, "Thank you."

"I'll have to go to class now. See you, Tomoyo." Sakura said, waving. Tomoyo beamed, "Good bye, Sakura."

*

"DON'T APOLOGiZE TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" Eriol roared, shoving the boy aside who fell down with a grimace. 

"I'm sorry…" The younger boy said, regaining his stand again, "I'll go now." 

"THEN GO!" Eriol barked, folding his arms and walking off, leaving the blonde-haired boy wincing and his girlfriend running up to him. 

__

DAMN BLARDY IDIOTS! Why do everybody like to apologize to me so much!? I HATE THIS!!! Eriol thought angrily as he stormed away into the direction of his dormitory. 

"Mr. Hiiragizawa." Someone from behind called him as the blue-eyed boy turned around, his eyes meeting those protected lens of his bodyguard.

"What is it?" Eriol asked, showing a bit of annoyance as his bodyguard bowed before him.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mrs. Hiiragizawa will be home from London tonight at 8pm. She would like you to join her for dinner at home." The bodyguard reported. 

"Mom's home!?" Eriol asked, frustrated.

"Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa." The bodyguard answered, "Please be home by 8pm tonight."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Eriol barked as he slammed his dorm door shut after him. 

__

I HATE EVERYTHING!!! LIFE SUCKS!!!

*

The blue sports car drove off from the school parking lot with much anguish in the driver as the school gate drifted open for the car to exit. 

__

I hate Mom…Why does she have to come back now!? 

Eriol fumed as he wind down the window, preparing to yell at the person standing before his sight to move off, "HEY, FELLA, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The boy immediately retreated in his steps, bowing down in apology. 

Being the usual reckless self when driving home, he speed up on the rate he was driving at, zooming past traffic lights without a care for anything until he drove past the back entrance of the school. Students were now walking everywhere, always making it a hard task for him to get through the road. 

"Damn…I hate this…" Eriol muttered. He was never one to wait. 

He was about to speed up the car when a girl suddenly dashed across the road. He quickly pressed the accelerator, the car squeaking to a stop as the girl looked at him in shock. 

He let out a annoyed sigh, getting out of the car.

"Watch where you're going, young lady!" He said with a no-nonsense voice. 

"The light was red and it wasn't my fault that you wanted to dash across the road." The lady, who happened to be Tomoyo, meekly protested back.

"You…" Eriol was rendered speechless when he grabbed her cheek, "You watch out. This is the first time in years I have a student talk back to me."

"Y-You must be Eriol Hiiragizawa…" Tomoyo winced as he let go of her cheek. 

"None of your business." 

"I didn't say anything…" She said, her heart willed her eyes to gaze into those fiery blue ones. 

"Then you jolly well don't start with me." He sneered as he headed back to the car. Tomoyo visibly grimaced as she ran across the road, disappearing around a corner in a flash.

__

Bitch…She'll watch out… Eriol thought as he picked up his cell phone, dialing Mr. Ryefox's number.

"Ryefox?"

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, what is it?" The discipline master politely greeted.

"Help me check out who is the girl who came to school today with a ponytail."

"But, Mr. Hiiragizawa, there are too many girls with that description." 

"…The one wearing a white sweater and jeans today." Eriol tried to describe. 

"Oh, the newcomer of Oxone! Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji…Why do you want it, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Ryefox asked, curious.

"Nothing." And with that, he hung up. 

__

Tomoyo Daidouji…You watch out…

*

"Good afternoon, class. Please take a seat." Mr. Heightos greeted as he signalled the rest to take a seat. 

"Psst, Tomoyo." Sakura called from beside the table.

"Yes, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"What's that under your table?" Sakura queried, pointing to the piece of red paper hanging from underneath. 

"Eh?" Tomoyo frowned as she tear out the paper, taking a good look at it.

BEWARE

"…Nani?" Tomoyo breathed as she shot a confused look at Sakura. Sakura gaped, eyes blinking with disbelief, "Tomoyo! I told you not to offend Eriol, didn't I?" 

At this point, the many students of the class turned to look at Tomoyo, who had the piece of red paper in her hands.

"Now you're dead!" Sakura hissed under her breath as whispers began to drift around the classroom.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, uncertain of the current situation. 

"Because Eriol will summon his followers after you." Sakura explained.

"What followers?" Tomoyo questioned. 

"It could be anybody. One word from Eriol and everybody will have to obey. Tomoyo, I don't know what you did but you're sure dead meat. Eriol won't let you off until he's satisfied." Sakura said, biting her lips. 

"Holy…" Tomoyo breathed as she leant back on her chair, as though her whole world had come collapsing before her eyes.

**

  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!!!!

I know this is boring boring boring boring but this is just the intro, yah? Just hopefully, you'll stick on, ritez? 

R n r, 

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!


	2. TORTURE!

Bad Blue-eyed Boy

Second chappie to add to the collection! Ah…let me say a few words here… (^_^) Since I'm still rather busy at school, I'm afraid I'll only upload when I'm free…which is estimated to be once a week…Hope all of you are ok with that while I get my chapters going! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU and thank you all for your support!

Enjoy and review, yah?

(=^_^=)

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!

**

__

Holy lord! They're getting closer!

Tomoyo's mind screamed as she raced across the school's compound, a whole troop of older and stronger boys rushing after her. Her legs quickly found the way to the girls' toilet where all boys were prohibited to go in.

"GET HER!" One of the older aged boy yelled.

"But Touya, that's a girl--" One started to protest but was cut off adruptly. 

"To frick with that! We shall do what Lord Eriol wants!" The chief of all argued back as they dashed into the girls' toilet.

__

Trapped!!! Tomoyo's mind frantically searched for an exit but was soon cornered by the boys troop. She closed her eyes in desperation as the buckets of cold water poured over her head, a tingling chill running down her body. 

"This is Lord Eriol's warning to you, little girl. Never play a fool with him." The chief said to her before he led his troop out with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Man, Lord Eriol will love this." Touya laughed as he coolly exited the toilet. 

*

__

Man, I'm tired… I'm never gonna survive through this…

Tomoyo wearily thought as she collapsed down on the ground of a deserted area of Oxone. Nobody would find her there, so she thought it would be safest for now. Through the long hours of school, she had been tormented badly by the followers of 'Lord Eriol' and she DEFINITELY didn't enjoy of the 'special' treatment.

"FIND HER!" 

"BUT WHERE!?"

"JUST FIND, YOU DUMB BELL!!!" 

Voices cut through the school compounds as fast pacing footsteps were heard a distance away. Tomoyo opened her eyes in exhaustion before letting her head roll to a side, letting out an almost inaudible sigh. 

__

Lord Eriol? …Dog Eriol would fit the name better… 

*

"We've given her the treatment you wanted, Lord Eriol." Touya bowed down before the wealthy and spoilt bad blue-eyed boy who looked towards his majestic swimming pool with a smirk.

"Very well. We'll give her a break tomorrow. I'll make sure she apologizes to me first." Eriol settled down on the chair, bringing the cup of lemon tea to his lips and taking a sip. 

"Alright. Shall I bring her to you tomorrow?" Touya asked in a polite manner. Eriol chuckled evilly, "No no. Tonight will do." Touya nodded obediently, "Yes, Lord Eriol."

"Will my mother be coming home today?" Eriol suddenly asked, changing the topic abruptly.

"No, Mrs. Hiiragizawa will prolong her return until she finishes her business at London next week." Touya reported.

__

Great…I wouldn't want Mother to return home at this time…Boy, was I glad that she wasn't here yesterday…Or else I wouldn't have live through my days…

"Alright alright…You may go." Eriol signalled him to leave the room. 

*

Tomoyo Daidouji was walking home from school that day with a lollipop stuck in her mouth and several books in her arms. Of course, she was tired and her trip back home was perhaps the only time she could be free. 

__

Should have watch my words… I'll never survive my college days if I get this treatment day after day… 

She sighed as her leg kicked a small pebble that rolled down the lane easily. Her face was covered with dirt and her clothes were still rather drenched from the many buckets of water poured onto her a few hours ago. 

"Yo lady! Watch out!" A cyclist travelled at high speed towards her direction as she recoiled immediately, jumping to the side as her books crashed to the floor.

"Hey sorry, babe! Didn't watch where I was going!" The cyclist apologized with a flirtatious smirk before cycling off. Tomoyo brushed a few strands of dangling hair away from her eyes as she bent down to pick up her books with a reluctant sigh.

__

I hate this…I should have told Mom that Oxone was too good for me…Shouldn't have been to this school in the first place… What I wouldn't do to--

"WHA-" She was prevented from screaming as strong arms grabbed her body, pulling her to a black huge car which parked at the side of the road. As she struggled to speak, someone covered her mouth with a tissue which caused her to lose unconsciousness immediately.

"Alright, Touya, drive towards Lord Eriol's mansion." The other partner-in-crime, Yukito, said as he released Tomoyo, who laid motionless beside him. 

*

Blue eyes were trained intently on the unconscious girl who laid before him on the sofa. He wasn't thinking of what he should say to her when she woke up, instead his mind concentrated on other things.

He…had to admit that he never saw a more beautiful lady than the one who laid before him at this moment. Those mesmerizing amethyst eyes were now closed and were somewhere watching the dreamland scenery. Those soft and silky tresses were now released from the tight string, now flowing down the side of the sofa like waterfall. Her skin was fair but yet so feminine and gentle that he himself had to admit it was…so natural. 

__

No flaws…Nothing at all… Eriol sub-consciously thought as his eyes continued watching her.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa." His bodyguard, Kayaku, walked in, "What are you going to do with that lady?" 

"…Nothing much…I'll wait until she wakes up." Eriol quickly snapped from his thoughts, mentally slapping himself for thinking those…shameful things.

"Ah…such a fine beauty isn't she?" Kayaku, in his almost ageing 50s, flashed a smile. 

"…Whatever." Eriol watched as Tomoyo stirred awake and his eyes began to lit up, "Kayaku, you may leave."

"Sure sure…I know when I'm not wanted." Kayaku grinned before retreating in his steps but not before getting an irritated look from Eriol. 

__

Damn, Kayaku sure can be a great friend and bodyguard at the same time but…sometimes TOO annoying… Eriol thought before his attention focused on the awakening girl.

Silence.

His eyes watched her dazed expression before it immediately showed surprise and shock as she leapt up from her seat.

"You!?" She breathlessly exclaimed as her eyes met those blue dangerous ones.

"…Tomoyo Daidouji." He hissed under his breath as he took a step towards her.

She bit on her lips before speaking, "What am I doing here?"

"No valid reason." He continued whispering in a dangerous tone.

She looked around for an exit but it was rather far away. She looked back into his eyes.

"Let me go." She stated softly but with a firm tone.

Eriol laughed, "You're asking me, Eriol Hiiragizawa, to let you go?"

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded for an answer, "I didn't offend you."

"Didn't offend me? Big laugh. I never had somebody talk back to me like you are doing now." Eriol said in a rough voice. 

"I'm not talking back against you." She protested back.

"You dare say you're not!?" He started to raise his voice, daggers shooting out from his eyes. 

"I'm just doing what everybody should do. A school should be a place where people learn from each other, not to bully each other and act cool everyday." She reasoned in the calm and collected voice she used every single moment. 

"ACT COOL!? BULLY!? BITCH!!!" Eriol created an instant uproar with those screaming words as he grabbed her cheeks tightly, causing her to grimace.

"Bitch, you sure know your words well. Too well, perhaps." Eriol hissed, "I'll make your life miserable from the day I say I do." 

"Y-You're hurting me…" She managed to squeeze out the words. He tightened his grip on her cheeks before releasing it with a strong jerk, causing her cheeks to ache. 

"…I won't be…brought down…by you…" She winced as she rubbed her sore cheeks. She took a few steps back before racing for the exit, slamming the huge door shut after her. 

"BITCH!" His one word echoed across the huge mansion as he heard her leave the main door, escorted by the amused Kayaku. 

His hands reached for the phone and dialled Touya's number.

"Lord Eriol?"

"Touya, command your troop to torment her tomorrow."

"In what ways, Lord Eriol?"

"The worst ways ever." 

"Got you, Lord Eriol." 

With that, the bad blue-eyed boy hung up.

**

END OF CHAPPIE!!!

Meteor garden rewrite? Hmmm =) maybe maybe…but things will get a little different as the chapters continue…STAY TUNE!!!

As always,

Mysterio000

P.s.the almighty one!

p.s. I apologize if there are far too many spelling or grammar mistakes…I don't check them using any reader or whatsoever so just live with it hopefully, yah? 


End file.
